Typically, a casting rod is used for casting a tackle for a long distance particularly from a beach or a riverside. There is known a casting rod used for such a fishing style including guides of a fishing line arranged so as to enable casting a tackle as far as possible and sensing a fish bite satisfactorily (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-294344). In fishing with a casting rod, an angler casts a tackle and keeps the rod on a rod holder with the fishing line under a tension. Upon visually finding vibration of a tip rod caused by a fish bite, the angler winds up the tackle.
For sensing a fish bite visually through vibration of a tip rod while keeping the casting rod on a rod holder, the tip rod should preferably have a structure with as small a vibration damping factor as possible (vibrating for a long time). That is, if the tip rod vibrates for a long time, an angler who sometimes looks away from the tip rod would not overlook a fish bite and miss a catch. In particular, when a plurality of casting rods are put up in a row, it is difficult to watch the tip rods of all the casting rods constantly. Therefore, the tip rods should preferably vibrate for a long time upon a fish bite for better visual sensing. Further, when an angler manually holds a casting rod, a fish bite can be sensed through vibration transmitting from the rod tip to the butt end. The tip rod should preferably vibrate for a long time even upon a slight fish bite.
A tip rod of publicly known casting rods as described above is formed of a prepreg sheet (a fiber reinforced resin material) made of carbon fibers or glass fibers impregnated with a synthetic resin and rolled, so as to have a uniform specific gravity across its entire length; therefore, the vibration caused by a fish bite does not persist long. That is, when a casting rod is manually held for fishing, a fish bite can be sensed by sensing the vibration of the tip rod at the butt end; but since the vibration does not persist long, an angler may overlook a fish bite in a fishing style of keeping a casting rod on a rod holder and watching the tip rod. Also, upon a slight fish bite, the angler may not satisfactorily sense the vibration at the butt end and may overlook the fish bite.